


Jumping at Shadows

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all too easy to remember that he was in on alien world in a strange galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping at Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets** challenge table #18: Dark
> 
> Missing Scene from The Return

In the dead of night it was all too easy to remember that he was in on alien world in a strange galaxy. Strange creaks and the whispers of machinery bled in from outside of his laboratory, sometimes mingled with the ring of booted footsteps from patrols, though that gave little comfort.

When he gave in to the inevitable need for rest, with eyes bleary and head pounding from the intense concentration on his work, he walked along silent, claustrophobic corridors. Loneliness increased the paranoia as his footsteps echoed, his eyes darting to the deeper shadows almost convinced there was something within them just waiting to jump out at him.

He turned the far corner and waited for the doors opposite to slide open, stepping inside and pressing the key that would take him to the living area. The doors opened onto the dimly lit corridor outside his quarters and his heart skipped a beat in fright as a shadow detached from the wall.

"Colonel! If you're trying to give me a heart attack then well done, otherwise..." He yelped as John grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the corridor and into his quarters, half spinning him to push him up against the now closed door. The snick of the lock seemed overly loud within a silence broken only by the sound of two bodies locked in a desperate kiss. Other sounds filled the void; the rasp of zippers and shush of clothes being removed, the thud of shoes kicked off and soft moans arising from the brush of skin on skin.

Later, as they lay in the darkness on the small bed, arms and legs entwined, with John's warm breath drying the cooling sweat caught in sparse chest hairs, Rodney sighed. He thought of gray concrete and no windows, of long stretches without seeing sun or starlight, of endless days and nights with John off-world with strangers, unable to touch him, hear him...protect his back.

He wanted to go home with John. He wanted to go home to Atlantis.

END


End file.
